


Cherry

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Oral Sex, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Charlotte accidentally overhears Merle in his cell one day, leading to the two having a conversation and deciding what to do about it.





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> A VERY self-indulgent self-insert smut fic that I wrote a while back. I hope you enjoy <3

It took my eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness of the prison as I closed the door behind me. The hall was quiet, and from what I could tell no one seemed to be in their cells. I adjusted the tall stack of clothes in my arms and went about distributing the clothes to the cells of their owners. They still felt warm from the hot sun they soaked up from sitting on the clothesline for the past few hours.

After making my rounds to all the cells, the only pile of clothes left were Merle’s. He hadn’t been here for long, only a couple weeks, but I’d already gotten to know him fairly well. Really, I was the only one for him to talk to as it was. From what I could tell, Merle had a bad history with the group and no one seemed to trust him.

While he seemed to go out of his way to act like an ass to the rest of the group, he seemed to enjoy my company. Even with his off color comments, I could tell that he was holding back the remarks that he’d easily snap at the other group members. What he wasn’t holding back, however, were his shameless attempts at flirting. And me being me I would always blush and clam up with nothing to say in response. I wasn’t exactly used to people wanting to flirt with me so for once I had no sarcastic or witty comments in retaliation. 

I made my way to Merle’s side of the prison. Seeing as Rick didn’t trust him with the rest of the group, Merle got a whole cell block to himself. I pushed through the barred door and let myself into the block. It looked similar to our side, though there were a few tables that had been drug in here for extra sitting space.

It was pretty quiet in here as well, and I assumed that Merle was out hunting with Daryl or something of the sort. I was only slightly disappointed at that. While I hated that Merle seemed to get enjoyment from trying to find new ways to make me flustered, there was a part of me that secretly enjoyed it. Even though I was certain he was only teasing me and meant nothing by his flirting, it felt nice to imagine that someone would actually find me attractive enough to flirt with.

As I was trying to remember which of the cells Merle actually slept in, I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a faint voice. I stopped and listened closer, my mind immediately thinking it was a walker. However, I didn’t want to jump the gun and call for backup just yet. I needed to be absolutely sure it wasn’t my imagination, so I listened again. After a brief pause the voice came back, and this time I heard it say my name.

Being the snoop that I was, I couldn’t just leave now. Why was the voice talking about me? Was it good or bad things they were saying? Curse my endless insecurities. I decided to inch closer to the noise and consciously made sure my shoes didn’t make too much sound on the concrete floor.

It wasn’t too much longer until I heard my name again a few cells down from where I stood, and this time I could tell it was Merle who said it. I could recognize his gruff voice anywhere. To me though, it sounded like he was the only one there. Was he dreaming of me in his sleep or something? The thought made me blush.

Maybe I should check to see if he was okay? I don’t think it would hurt any to see him asleep, so I quietly padded closer to the cell I heard him in.

However, just one cell before his I stopped dead in my tracks when the next words out of Merle’s mouth were, “Fuck, baby girl. Ya like feeling Daddy’s cock fill ya up like that?”

If it was possible for someone’s jaw to literally drop to the floor, that was how I would have looked right then. He was actually masturbating while thinking of me. I should confront him, I thought as I slowly turned around and walked as swiftly as I could down the hall without making any noise. I should tell him how gross he was being, I thought as I made it to the door before realizing I still had his clothes in my arms. Flustered with thoughts about how I should quit being a coward and go back there and throw myself on top of him right this second, I tossed the clothes on one of the tables and scurried out of the cell block as fast as I could.

I didn’t stop until I was in my own cell. I flopped onto the bed and buried my face into the pillow, groaning as I tangled my hands in my hair. What was I supposed to do now? Yet again, I’ve proved how much of a nonconfrontational baby I was and did nothing. What the hell was I supposed to say to him? “Uh yeah thanks for keeping me in your jerk off fantasies dude, maybe next time we could act them out together?” Are you crazy? Are you out of your mind?

I was surprisingly less mad at Merle and more mad at myself. Finally there’s a guy on this planet that likes me and I can’t even get the guts to make it clear that I’m into him, as much as I tried not to admit it. I mean, he had to be at least twice my age and I hadn’t even had sex once. I’d barely even kissed a guy let alone touched one. I was embarrassed when anyone got a little too close in my personal bubble. How would any guy find that attractive?

And on top of all this, I was feeling slightly turned on all at the same time. Of course he had a Daddy kink. Of course he’d call me baby girl. Did he somehow have special access to all my secret sex fantasies? But god dammit, of course I couldn’t just walk my ass the rest of the way to his cell and actually act out those fantasies. It wasn’t as easy as porn made it out to be.

I pulled the blanket over my head and groaned once more into the pillow.

* * *

After a few days I was feeling ridiculously guilty. On more than one occasion I’d made shitty excuses as to why I couldn’t talk with Merle for as long as I usually did. Every little glance he gave me, every flirtatious comment, and every time his arm happened to brush against mine sent my mind into overdrive. All I could imagine was how he wanted me enough to masturbate to me. I threw myself into any work I could manage to scrounge up just so that I would be able to put some space between us. Not to mention taking my overactive imagination away from the constant fantasies I had now. Damn me and my stupid sex drive.

I was now sitting up in bed, trying my best to make myself tired by reading a book. The problem was that my mind kept traveling back to Merle and I’d have to read the same page more than once because I’d space out for too long. I sighed, my hand absentmindedly pushing my glasses up and then running a hand through my mussy brown curls. I twirled one of the ringlets around my finger for a moment, a habit of mine that I did when I was deep in thought.

I muttered a few curses under my breath as I swung my feet over the bed. I pulled my tank top up a bit more. Even though it was too dark and everyone was asleep, I still felt self conscious sleeping without my bra on. That was me, embarrassed of my appearance even at the end of the world. It was almost like a cruel joke.

I yawned and stood up to toss my book onto the bedside table. I stretched my arms over my head and leaned backwards to crack my back with a low groan. I kneaded my hand over one of my shoulders to release some of the tension there before turning around. When I did, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw the figure standing in my doorway.

Merle was leaning against the cell door, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. I couldn’t tell if he was entertained how easy it was to startle me or if he was watching me stretch. Possibly both.

“Ya seem to be quite skittish lately, darlin’,” Merle drawled. I noticed he’d taken off the shank he’d duct-taped to the apparatus on his right arm when he got here. He was wearing his typical ensemble of cargo pants, an open long sleeved button up rolled to his elbows, and a white tank top that showed a sparse speckling of chest hair.

“Yeah, well, it’s kind of hard not to get a little startled with someone just staring at you from the doorway,” I sputtered, my hand going up to adjust my glasses again.

Merle cocked his eyebrow and chuckled softly. “We gotta talk, Charlotte,” he said as he stepped into the cell. I was suddenly aware of how small the room was with him standing just a few feet from me.

“What about?” I asked.

Merle shrugged his shoulders and gave me an amused look before taking a small step forward. “I was just thinking to myself earlier that we don’t talk much anymore. And when we do, ya have to run off and do something.”

I bit the inside of my cheek as I tried to look anywhere but his eyes. “Well, I mean, it’s not on purpose or anything,” I said. “I’ve got a lot of work to do and-”

“Yeah, ya seem to be all eager to be helpful all of a sudden,” Merle said. “When before ya made it sound like ya loved getting a free moment to yerself.”

I was acutely aware of how he was standing barely a foot from me now. I was practically backed up into the wall and silently trying to figure out what I should do or say. Even though he wasn’t as tall as the other men here, he still towered over me. I was doomed. He knew I was there that day and he was trying to get me to admit it. My internal monologue was basically one long high pitched scream at this point.

“Uh, that’s me. The good samaritan,” I finally spat out. God, could I have sounded more stupid?

“And as it so happens, ya decided to pick up extra chores the day after ya tossed my clothes on the table in a real hurry,” Merle said. He set his prosthetic arm on the wall above my head so he could lean into me. He smirked down at me, my face probably beet red at this point. Damn my pale skin giving me away. In a softer voice, he whispered, “I think ya heard something that made ya get all nervous around me all of a sudden. Any idea what that could’ve been?”

Fuck fuck FUCK. I crossed my arms over my chest in an effort to cover myself a bit more, but it probably only made my breasts more noticeable. I managed to look up into his ice blue eyes for a quick moment before spilling everything out. “I didn’t see anything, I just heard you, uh, you know, doing what you were doing and I uh, didn’t want to disturb you or whatever and so I just uh it’s not you it’s me and whatever so uh, bye!”

I tried to slide out to the side but Merle’s hand caught my hip and held me in place. I bit my lip and looked back up at him nervously. To my surprise he was chuckling and shaking his head.

“Damn, sweetheart, slow down,” he said, giving me a smirk. “Did ya forget how to breathe there?”

I pouted slightly but didn’t respond. My inner turmoil wasn’t supposed to be amusing.

Merle’s fingers traced my hip just enough to send a pleasurable shudder up my spine. He seemed to notice because that cocky grin crossed his lips. He leaned down enough so that his lips hovered just over my ear, his breath tickling it. “How much did ya hear?”

“Enough to hear you call yourself Daddy,” I muttered.

Merle cocked an eyebrow. “And ya didn’t like that?”

“Believe me, that’s not it,” I confessed. I snuck another glance at Merle’s eyes as they stared down at me with a hint of desire. He seemed to like that comment. I continued, “I don’t even mind that you thought of me. It’s just… It’s all kind of… uncharted territory. If you know what I mean.”

“No offence darlin’, but it’s pretty obvious y’ain’t had a real man come and pop that sweet little cherry of yers,” Merle drawled, letting his fingers slide underneath my tank top just a bit and rub my bare hip. “Though I gotta say, with a rack like yers I’m surprised no one’s tried yet,” he said, eyes trailing down to stare at my cleavage.

“The only ones that have tried to get near me were creepy,” I said, glancing off to the side.

“And the old man hitting on a young girl isn’t?” Merle asked with a goading tone. “Guess it’s my lucky day.”

“It helps that you actually tried to get to know me before jerking off with my image in your head, so you’re already better off than they were,” I said, giving him a shy smile. “And ruggedly handsome older men are more my type anyways.”

I couldn’t believe I said that. Merle seemed just as shocked, as his eyes widened for a moment before looking my body up and down again as he grinned. His forehead brushed against mine, his lips just inches away. “If I fit yer type so well, then maybe ya wanna do something about it?”

I looked into his eyes as he waited for me to answer. I uncrossed my arms and slowly brought them to the lapels of his shirt, urging him closer. He brought his hand up to my jaw, cupping his fingers around my cheek as he tilted my head up. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I closed my eyes as I waited for him to kiss me, his lips so close that they felt like they were already touching.

And then Merle stepped away. My eyes shot open as he did, my mind swimming with fears of rejection. Before I could spend any more time thinking about how it was just a joke, he grinned at me and tilted his head out towards the hall. Oh right, it wouldn’t be good to do anything where everyone was sleeping.

I followed him out into the hall and towards his cellblock. My fingers were curling around my hair again, my stomach doing somersaults and loopty loops. Merle ushered me through the door, his hand brushing against the small of my back as he did. That didn’t help to stop the familiar slow building desire in the pit of my stomach.

He kept his hand on my lower back as he led me to his cell. He let me go in first, and I bit my lip as I shuffled inside. His cell was more sparse than mine was, and I imagined that any belongings he did have were left back at Woodbury when he escaped with our group.

Before I could linger any more on that thought, Merle had come up behind me. He brushed my hair back and rubbed his hand on my shoulder for a moment before I turned around to face him. I couldn’t ignore the lust in his eyes as he cupped my cheek again and brushed his thumb over my lips.

With a smirk, he asked me, “Are ya gonna let Daddy take real good care of ya, baby girl?” I dropped my gaze slightly, not being able to look him in the eyes as I nodded. He tilted my head back up so I had to look at him as he chuckled darkly. “Ya know, it’s adorable how ya act so damn shy around me. It makes me wanna fuck the innocence right outta ya.”

Before I could stutter some sort of half assed response, Merle crashed his lips down on mine, his handless arm wrapping around my waist to press me against his chest. It took me a moment to feel comfortable, but I finally let my hands trail up to his broad shoulders and clutch to his shirt. He took that as his cue to deepen the kiss, and he nipped my bottom lip enough to make me gasp. His tongue slipped inside my mouth, mingling with mine as he fought for dominance that I eagerly let him win.

He parted from the kiss to trace his lips along the underside of my jaw, earning him a soft sigh from me. Before I knew it he had scooped me up in his arms, the sudden movement putting me off balance. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and gasped as he spun to walk towards the bed. He lowered me down onto the mattress and laid on top of me as he nipped and sucked on my collar bone.

Merle lifted my thigh over his hip as he pressed his body onto mine. My back arched against the bed as he moved lower to my breasts, his hand kneading them over my tank top as he ran his mouth over my cleavage. I tried not to buck my hips into his, even though I could feel his growing hardness between the closeness of our bodies.

With a grunt, Merle yanked the tank top over my body and flung it across the room before returning his attention to me. He brought my nipple to his mouth, rolling my bud on his tongue. His hand was pinching my other nipple, sending pleasurable sparks up my body. I moaned his name as my head fell back against the pillow and my hands ran through his hair.

I gasped sharply as he nipped my skin just a bit harder than before. When I looked down at him, he raised his eyebrow. “Ya wanna try that name again, baby girl?” he asked.

“Daddy,” I whimpered, biting my lip as I did.

He chuckled softly as he pressed a tender kiss to the skin he bit before muttering, “Good girl.”

He returned to languishing attention on my breasts, sucking, licking, and nibbling on every inch he could. By the time he was finished I didn’t try to hide my arousal, as my hips grinded against his while my hands clutched the back of his shirt for dear life.

He watched my expressions with amusement as he dipped lower, his stubble tickling my stomach as I tried to suppress my giggles. Merle noticed and continued to tease my stomach until I finally let out a laugh. Satisfied, he began to trail down to the waistband of my jeans, tugging with his teeth as he looked up at me.

As his fingers moved to unbutton my jeans, I wasted no time in helping him shimmy them down the rest of the way. He tossed my jeans across the room, his eyes traveling across every inch of my body as he whistled. When I looked away and blushed, he ran his fingers up my thigh and said, “No need to be shy, baby girl. Daddy’s gonna take real good care of ya.”

He lightly grazed his knuckle over my panties, running down my covered sex. I wordlessly bucked my hips to get closer to him before he pulled away. I let out a soft whine as he smirked down at me. I was playing right into the palm of his hand and I couldn’t care less.

His fingers hooked onto the waistband of my panties and I lifted my hips so he could yank them off with as much fervor as he did the rest of my clothing. Still embarrassed, my knees locked together as I looked off to the side again. Slowly, Merle let his hand travel to my knees, gently putting it between them and taking his time to squeeze my inner thighs as I finally let them part for him.

Without hesitation he brought his fingers to my entrance, watching me as I gasped and curled my legs around his hips. His fingers dipped inside just enough to titillate me, his thumb rubbing my clit as he stared down at my prone figure writhing beneath him. His eyes locked with mine as he brought his fingers to his mouth and drug his tongue across them, making obscene noises as he did. With a chuckle, he said, “Fuck, baby girl. Ya might look all embarrassed but yer just dripping for me, ain’t ya?”

He didn’t wait for an answer. Instead, he lowered himself down closer to my aching sex. He was so close, his warm breath sending electric chills over the legs that were now draped over his shoulders. In a moment of weakness, I shot my hand down and tilted his chin up to look at me. Before he had the chance to protest, I urged him with a breathy sigh, “You’re wearing way too much, Daddy.”

Merle cocked his eyebrow at me before slowly getting back into a kneeling position and sliding off of the bed. I sat up and looked up at his cocky expression as he yanked the buckle that held his prosthetic in place. Once it was off, I noticed the bandages wrapped around where his hand used to be. After placing his prosthetic on the bedside table he reached back to pull the shirt over his head.

Before he could, I stood up and ran my hands up his chest and resting on his shoulders as I traced my lips along his jaw. He groaned in approval and let his hand reach down to cup my ass, pulling me closer against him. I traced my fingers underneath his shirt, slowly dragging the material off of his arms until it was discarded on the floor. As my kisses trailed down his neck, I gripped his biceps in my hands, a little surprised at how I’d never noticed that his arms were as built as they were.

My hands lowered further, pushing up his tank top as my fingertips gently grazed his stomach. He let out a soft hum as he gripped my ass tighter, kneading the skin as he ground his hips against mine. I blushed when I felt how hard he was, how desperate my touch made him. I pulled the fabric over his head before letting it drop with his other clothes.

Gingerly, I let one of my hands graze against the front of his pants, feeling his hardness in my hand. He grunted softly and leaned back slightly from my touch. “Darlin’, I’ll warn ya right now. If ya keep up with that I’ll blow my load before I can even taste that sweet little pussy of yers,” he murmured as he looked down at me with hooded eyes.

I let out a snort at his choice of words, but I kept to his word and focused my attention on getting his pants off. I fumbled with his buckle for a moment before pulling it free and unbuttoning his pants. After pushing them down and giving myself a silent pep talk that yes, this was really happening, I pulled his underwear down as well.

I stared at him silently for a moment, unsure of what I should be doing next. I mean, of course I’d seen a cock before, just not so close to me. Merle noticed my internal struggle and tilted my head up to look him in the eye. “Darlin’, it ain’t gonna bite ya,” he said in a teasing tone. I rolled my eyes at his attempt to make me feel more at ease. His ice blue eyes shone in that familiar mischievous way as he continued, “but I will.”

I gasped as he backed me onto the bed, my legs falling out from under me as they hit the edge. He pushed me up until my head was rested on his pillow. He smirked and hoisted my legs over his shoulders before leaning down to my sex.

I let out a harsh gasp as his tongue began to push inside my folds, exploring everything he could reach. His hand moved to my clit, brushing tenderly over it. As I tried to buck my hips against him, he brought his handless arm down on my hips and pressed me onto the bed. I didn’t try holding in my moans as his tongue replaced his thumb in teasing my clit, swirling and giving long licks. My hands gripped his arm as his finger slowly slid inside me, arching as he began searching for my weakest spots. I let my head flop against the pillow, the intense pleasure from the combination of his tongue and fingers sending my brain into a frenzy.

As he inserted the second finger and flicked his tongue along my clit, I let out a soft cry and bit down hard on my lip. That familiar heat of my impending orgasm gave me no warning before crashing into me. A strangled gasp left my lips as my thighs trembled around his head, his fingers working me through my release. I shuddered as the scruff on his cheeks brushed against my tender skin while he removed his fingers and licked up my dripping release.

Merle moved up my body until his face was hovering just above mine. He pressed his body against me, our chests almost touching when he brought his fingers to his lips before pressing them to mine. His tongue slipped inside my mouth, mingled with the tangy taste of my own juices. I gyrated my hips to his, feeling his member so close to me. Merle parted from the kiss, his lips barely touching mine as he whispered in his usual gravely tone, “Are ya ready, Charlotte?”

“Yes,” I whimpered, my hands traveling up his back to clutch onto him. Merle shifted himself so he was lined up to my entrance before slowly inching the head of his cock inside. I groaned, my fingernails digging into his skin as he pressed further. His forehead pressed against mine, his hooded eyes watching for any visible signs of discomfort on my end. I grit my teeth at the new sensation, my body squirming slightly under him as I tried to find a comfortable position.

My head found the crook of his neck when he bottomed out, and he let out a low groan in my ear. He let me adjust to the new sensations and just lay on top of me. With the way he was panting I could tell he was having trouble with being unable to move. I pressed soft kisses on the side of his neck, sighing softly from the swimming sensations that clouded my mind.

“How’re ya doin’ princess?” Merle mumbled against my cheek.

“Not bad,” I said. I shifted myself a bit under his weight. “Just go slow at first, okay?”

“Oh thank fuck,” Merle hissed, his arms bringing my thighs up onto his hips. He pulled out just a bit before slowly pushing himself in. My hands twisted in his hair as I brought his face back down to mine, my moans stifled by his kiss.

His hand reached up to my breasts and pinched my nipple as he thrust into me again. He broke the kiss to lean down and press kisses against them, his tongue flicking across my nipple before snapping his hips again. I let out a low groan, my hips beginning to roll against him in time with his movements. My fingernails drug across his arms, leaving faint red marks behind. He didn’t seem to mind, and continued sucking my hardened bud.

Just as I was feeling that familiar tug at my core of my looming orgasm, Merle snuck his hand under my arching back and flipped me on top of him in one quick movement. I yelped, steadying my hands against his chest as I tried to cope with the new position. I wasn’t much of a dominant person, so suddenly being in control made the blush rise back up into my cheeks as my hair fell over my face.

“C’mon, don’t act so shy on me now, baby girl,” Merle grunted, his hips lifting up against mine. I whimpered as his hand gripped my hip, and I placed my hand over his as I nodded and sighed. I rocked against him, our hips rolling in time with each other. My hand ran through my curls, pushing them back from my face as I felt him pick up the pace.

I whimpered again, my legs trembling from the exertion. I was getting close yet again, my breaths coming in short, labored bursts as I gripped his chest in anticipation. Suddenly, I felt myself get yanked down against Merle’s chest, his handless arm curling around my back to keep me in place. With more room to move, Merle’s thrusts became more erratic and desperate. He grunted into my ear as his fingers curled into my hair.

His name spilled out of my mouth in an almost silent scream as my fingers twisted in the bed sheets, a shudder running through my body as my orgasm rushed over me. I had barely begun to ride mine out before I felt him give a few more thrusts and pull out before shooting his warm release over my thighs. The both of us were still trembling from the aftershocks in each other’s arms.

With a sigh, I pressed my cheek against his chest, my fingers running through his chest hair as I tried to steady my breathing. His hand was brushing the hair out of my face before toying with my curls in his fingers. Even after all that, he had enough energy to chuckle and give me a teasing gaze.

“Did Daddy give ya a good time, baby girl?” he asked. I sighed and tilted my head so my chin rested against his chest.

“Maybe,” I said, giving him a smile before reaching up to place a quick kiss on his cheek. He grunted in approval and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

“Turns out ya were a closet freak this whole time,” Merle chuckled as he tilted my head back up to meet his eyes. “If I’d of known we coulda been fuckin’ way earlier than this.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself there, Dixon,” I said.

Merle sighed, his hand cupping my chin and drawing me closer to him. Smirking, he whispered, “If ya think I’m just gonna let ya go there darlin’, then ya got another thing coming.” He pressed his lips tenderly to mine, taking his time. I relaxed into his chest, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in keeping up with me, follow me on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :D


End file.
